


Every Happiness

by lizzledpink



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Character Development, Developing Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, friendly teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-06 22:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19072087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzledpink/pseuds/lizzledpink
Summary: Alex asks Elisanne for a favor, and Elly agrees to help, because there's no way she could possibly regret it.





	Every Happiness

Elisanne ran into Alex in the quiet of the morning, during the early hours when the sun was just rising, but the shadows still lingered long enough for Alex to hide a little within them.

"Alex!" Elly said, her mood light. "Is something going on?"

"Maybe," Alex admitted. She avoided eye contact, crossing her arms. "I need your help."

"Then you shall have it," Elly declared.

"Just like that? I haven't even told you what I need help with yet."

"I know you wouldn't ask anything of me that I wouldn't agree with," Elly said simply. "So, what is it?"

For a moment, Alex almost let an expression slip across her face, a guilt that seemed unlike her. Alex was known to regret her past, but that was a far heavier burden than the momentary frown Elly caught now. Something was off, but she couldn’t put her finger on it.

"I'd like to go into town with you," Alex said. "I wanted to buy something for the children at the orphanage, and I think you're best suited to assist me. Plus - well, no, it's nothing."

"We haven't had the chance to spend a day together in a while, have we?" Elly mused, smiling and pretending not to notice as Alex's ears turned a little red. "I would love to enjoy your company and help you with the children, Alex. Let me go find Cleo to see if she needs anything from the market, and I'll meet you in the front hall."

“Are you sure you won’t regret this?” Alex asked.

Elly tried to imagine why, but nothing came to mind. Was something wrong with the kids at the orphanage, and they direly needed medicine? Someone would have fetched a healer by now. Was Alex planning to buy weapons for the children to start learning to arm themselves? No, she wouldn’t do that. Had all the children been sold in some terrible black market, and they were going to buy back the children themselves? Surely not!

Even the worst of her imagination couldn’t find a reason to say no. It was Alex asking. After all they had been through, Alex would never lead her astray.

“If you need my help, I couldn’t possibly say no,” Elly said at last, trying to make the words as firm as possible.

Alex nodded simply and slipped away into the remaining shadows.

The morning went by in a rush, and the brief trip into town was perfect, with sunlight filtering through the trees and a cool breeze that brought with it the smell of fresh flowers from all around. Alex was quiet, but seemed to smile every so often, and Elly was happy to let the amiable silence carry the journey. To her, it felt like progress. Not so long ago, Alex wouldn’t have let herself indulge in a pleasure as simple as a beautiful day. She deserved that happiness, Elly thought firmly. She deserved every happiness.

The town was bustling, which was no surprise with the weather being so beautiful that day. Cleo had indeed asked for a few groceries that would keep. Alex mostly stayed out of these transactions, clearly a little uncomfortable with the crowds, but she still stuck close and helped to select a few varieties of apple to enjoy in some upcoming pies.

"So, what are we getting for the children?" Elly asked, perfectly content.

"Forgive me," said Alex, "But I knew you would be the best for the task."

"You keep acting like we’re going to fight off an entire horde of fiends for these children. It can't be that bad, can it?"

Alex gave a wisp of a smile, and led her through the streets of the town. Elly followed, worried, watching the market stalls as they went by.

It wasn’t just that Alex was being secretive. There was something strange about this whole situation. Elly felt the makings of a trap closing in around her. Her eyes darted from one alleyway to the next, assessing them for threats, but they were empty. The stalls were full of food and art and other goods, nothing abnormal.

She was distracted, for a moment, seeing one such stall up ahead. There was a display of stuffed animals of all kinds, each with beady little eyes and a tiny smile. Elly had to bite her lip to keep from reacting with delight. They were so well-made, and they were just _adorable..._

Elly realized, with sudden terror, that Alex had brought her to a stop.

“What is it? Is something dangerous?” Elly asked, glancing about. Her momentary slip was inexcusable. What if a threat had already approached them?

“We’ve arrived, Elisanne,” said Alex, sweeping a hand towards the stall before them. “This is what we came to buy.”

Too late, Elly understood that the trap had already been sprung.

"E-Excuse me?" she squeaked, looking at Alex with shock. "Ch-children's toys? What would I know about -?"

Alex tilted her head, still faintly smiling. "Can you help me? There are a few little ones who don't have any stuffed animals, Elisanne.” She leaned forward a little, to impress the importance of her statement. "None."

"This is ridiculous," Elly said, but her eye was already wandering back to a little elephant that was sitting on stout little legs, its trunk falling between its arms in a gentle curl.

Just for Alex. "...You won't tell anyone?" she whispered.

"Nobody has heard about Matilda from me, have they?"

Thinking fondly of her little bunny at home, Elly turned bright red. " _Not a word,_ " she emphasized, and then she turned her head away, and pointed at the elephant. "That one first."

Alex kissed her on the cheek and went to collect it.

Elly thought she might die of embarrassment, but at least it was making Alex happy, and... Maybe Elly would have to find a way to take revenge, but Alex still deserved that happiness first.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to glitteringworlds for editing and picking a very good title.


End file.
